This invention relates to an electronic security system for electronic objects such as documents, video and audio clips and other objects that can be transmitted via a network.
Electronic security systems have been proposed for managing access to electronic information and electronic documents so that only authorized users may open protected information and documents. Several software tools have been developed to work with particular document readers such as Adobe Acrobat Exchange and Adobe Acrobat Reader.
A need still exists for improved systems for providing access to encrypted information by authorized users and which prevent unauthorized users from gaining access to the encrypted information. The present invention allows the authoring user or other controlling party to maintain access control over the electronic information.